This invention relates to a outlet cover, more specifically, a device which is meant to prevent children from electrical shock do to tampering with electrical outlets.
Small children will tamper with outlet covers. If the parent or guardian is not aware of tampering intervention may be to late to prevent electrical shock. Prior outlet covers do not address the fact that children will tamper and get passed outlet covers resulting in electrical shock.